


Game Over

by arcaneGash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneGash/pseuds/arcaneGash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalonde, and there is nothing left for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> three days later and i still cannot comprehend the upd8 so i wrote this  
> now maybe it can stop haunting me  
> i apologize for the painfully unimaginative title

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and there is nothing left for you.

The tiniest speck of red in the far distance has crumpled, probably lifeless, to the ground. The gray-skinned figure sinks quietly into the boiling lava, one hand vainly outstretched toward the sky. The purple-clad troll lies on the ground, bleeding heavily from both his split halves. You’ve lost sight of his victim, her bright red blindfold long since vanished from your vision, but you think (hope) she’s okay. You’ve just watched the grisly stabbing of two kids you didn’t know quite so well, and their murderer is harnessing her power to force the planets—yours included, the physical manifestation of your pre-adolescence—to smash into each other with tremendous force. And finally, Her Imperious Condescension, the leader of the entire troll race, is directly responsible for the death of your matesprit, or girlfriend, or whatever term is appropriate.

Dave is dead, you think, unbidden. The thought makes you numb, and your throat aches as your mind helpfully plays your vision of his death—his final death, one that should never have occurred—over and over again. Karkat is dead, and Jade and John’s grandparents, and Gamzee, even though right now you’re not really sure if you feel any sense of grief for him. If Terezi isn’t dead already, she’s likely dying from her numerous and severe wounds, and Kanaya…oh, god, _Kanaya._ Not once did you believe you would outlive her, and you wished you hadn’t. Your luminescent and unbreakable Kanaya is gone. Incinerated. Vaporized. She and Dave and Karkat and Terezi and hell, even Gamzee too, were all you had, and they’re all gone. _Gone._ Like you should be.

Tears stream down your cheeks, and you hold no power to stop them. Wreckage from the colliding planets plummets from above. Your skin burns, but in your core there is an immoveable chill. You waited too long, far too long, to do anything. If you had acted more quickly, maybe just one more life would be saved. If you hadn’t been tossing down drinks when you should have been paying attention and at least had been _vaguely_ aware of _anything,_ maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Because of you, there’s nothing left. You let this happen. Hatred festers in your stomach, in your heart. And before you know what you’re doing, your wands are glowing with power, and you’re soaring through what remains of the atmosphere. You see only one target, the Queen of trollkind. Your weapons thrum and the wind whistles, filling you with boundless confidence. You can take her, one on one. You can fix this mistake—these series of awful mistakes. You can—you _will_ solve everything, just as a Seer should.

For just one moment, one glorious, stupid moment, you are filled with a sense of arrogant and naïve hope, just how you felt when you were thirteen and made the decision to play the game, this game that has built you up and decimated you so many times it has lost its meaning.

The Condesce’s trident impaling you directly through the chest quickly shatters the illusion. Just as soon as you recognize what has happened, she yanks the weapon back, and the cold material’s absence leaves your wound bare and free to bleed. You’re floating helplessly, not entirely sure how, and you keep your eyes open long enough just to see her eyes flashing the dangerous red and blue lights once more.

At this moment you are painfully aware of how vulnerable you are, when the blistering light burns through your eyelids and every desperate pump of your heart forces more blood to leak through the chasm in your chest. If Her Imperious Condescension wants to see you incinerated just as your darling Kanaya was, so be it. The throbbing of your wound reminds you of something—someone. Kanaya, you decide, remembering how she came to be a rainbow drinker. But something seems off about that assumption. You spend your final moments turning over this question in your thoughts, before suddenly one word hits you, a word you never thought you would think, much less hear or even say, again.

Mother.

Something warm wraps securely but gently around your torso. The light in front of your eyelids becomes unbearable, as does the hole in your body, which is making you too weak to even bring your hand up to stem the steady flow. Your senses switch off, and everything turns black.


End file.
